Love on the Water
by FabricioEvil
Summary: Does Wicke need some loving? Well here is some that everyone has been waiting for. (Oneshot Ash/Wicke, LEMON warning)


Author's Note: This is a lemon scene set in an alternate universe version of the Pokémon anime when the Sun and Moon arc comes up. You've read the characters involved, you've seen the rating. If neither are for you then you know what to do.

Small bit of a confession here, this story was done purely in pursuit of bragging rights. If this fic does contradict anything in the inevitable Pokemon Sun and Moon anime, if anything seems OOC, recognize that it is because this was done well before the anime debut of Wicke or of what relationship Ash has with the Aether Foundation. Ideally you should at least be able to accept this story as just what it is: a fanfic and as such is predetermined go against the anime's story. Whatever the case is, I do hope you all enjoy what I certainly hope is the first ever Ash/Wicke lemon fanfic! (Shipping name pending? I propose ThiccShipping)

Disclaimer: Pokémon is property of Nintendo and Game Freak. I do not own anything.

* * *

Within Aether Paradise was a mansion that connected to a nearby base but had a gap within the artificial island that allowed for an easy entry into the water encircled by the barrier. Right now however it was mostly unoccupied with the rest of the workforce was on the clock. There were a few who did have the permission to use the encircled body of water for their personal enjoyment. These few were quite special though in that they certainly needed a time to relax after their recent dangerous exploit.

His friends were out in the mansion relaxing but Ash Ketchum was given the best opportunity he had to spend with Pikachu and reacquaint with his old friend Lapras. It wasn't the first time he had a chance to enjoy a nice stop for a good swim but there wasn't quite another place that had the same waters as the Alola Region. Being able to feel and take in every bit of what made the region so rich in life almost made him feel like he was missing on something truly essential in his life. It was almost impossible to describe just how different the region he was now traversing but it had to be experienced to see what made Alola such a world famous vacation choice.

Not everything was so peaceful however, the home base of the heinous Team Skull was to be found in this region and Ash was not spared of their plan to conquer the world from their corner of the planet. The evil gang hoped to be able to awaken the legendary Solgaleo and Lunala for hopes of harnessing the power of the sun and moon to their own purposes. With a last minute intervention on the part of Ash and his friends were they able to enlist the help of the Aether Foundation to stop Team Skull's plan.

Being able to save the world from such a potential danger wasn't going to discourage Ash from preparing himself for his next League entry. His journey to become a Pokémon Master wouldn't be hindered by any great obstacle regardless of how daunting it might have been. Going for as long as he did with so many friends constantly made him feel he was continuing to come ever closer to his dreams of achieving such a day.

"I can't tell you how great it is to have you back Lapras." Ash offered.

Pikachu agreed with him, "Pi pika."

The sea creature Pokémon let out a soothing wail of appreciation when she continued to circle within her area of the Aether Paradise waters. Ash turned to the mansion nearby when he offered, "You ready guys? Last one to shore misses dessert!"

Pikachu heard this and leapt off of Lapras to put his little swimming legs to the test. Both Ash and Pikachu made every effort to reach the mansion's shore while Lapras almost effortlessly led the way ahead of them. Being clad right now in only his swimming trunks and everything being close by on the mansion shore made it easy for him to concentrate only on the demanding physical act.

Before long Ash had reached the shore while Pikachu lifted himself after and heavily panted after having reaching his destination. Ash shook himself when he said, "Sorry Pikachu. Might want to work on your legs a bit."

"Cha?! Pi pika pi pikachu!" Pikachu said accusing Lapras. The sea creature Pokémon in question simply offered its melodic response as she simply agreed with her owner.

"I take it you've been enjoying your time out here Ash?" Looking up to recognize who had just spoke Ash saw the mauve haired beauty he had recently been entranced by. There were two reasons why if Ash was given a chance to choose again between working with Team Skull and the Aether Foundation he would chose to help the Foundation any time. The first because he was the good guy, the second because he wouldn't want to be on the opposing side of the hot curvy Assistant Branch Chief who now stood next to him.

"Hi Wicke. Yeah I kind of needed a break like this. Can't tell you how awesome it is to enjoy a nice swim and not have to worry about being swept up by angry water Pokémon." Ash said greeting her.

"Pika chaaa." Pikachu offered in agreement.

Wicke smiled when she offered, "Knowing you I suppose you aren't going to be used to it for much longer are you?"

Ash brought his feet out of the water as he stood up and agreed, "Yeah. Being a trainer faced with this kind of danger every week or so just seems to come with the territory." He tried to keep a level view of her as he did everything he could to not appear as if he was gawking at her alluring figure.

There were several things that Ash could tell would really attract him to Wicke. He couldn't say no to a sweater and glasses combo like she had, but every now and again he ended up wondering what she would look like without them. Her inviting E cup breasts and wide hips that would have been a wonder to grasp a hold of were just two of the things that would attract many men to follow her into bed. If there was any physical representation of the best features of Venus of Willendorf, Wicke was the one who seemed to possess all of them. Her sweater outfit and large frame glasses in front of her green eyes might have been a turn off for some but it seemed that she was single handedly capable of making such an outfit become something sexy.

He drew his mind away from such thoughts when he added, "The good news is that I'll always have friends at my side to help me when the going gets really tough." Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as he began to walk away from the shore and return Lapras to her Poké Ball. "Hope not to sound like someone who just wants to eat and run but I am starting to get a little hungry."

"And then the first thing in the morning you'll be on your way to make your way to challenge another League?" Wicke asked.

Ash picked up his belt holding his Poké Balls when he answered, "Yeah. Hopefully to win this time."

"I certainly hope that the woman you marry one day isn't disappointed to see you so full of wanderlust."

The comment almost threw Ash back but heard Pikachu offer, "Pikachu."

Now with everything he had Ash agreed, "Heh... Yeah. To tell you the truth I never really took it that... Though I don't even know if I really want to try that any time soon..."

"Pi pika?"

Wicke clearly recognized Pikachu's question as she asked, "Did you have a bad experience with a girl Ash?"

Ash felt himself in an even more awkward situation when he said that and recognized that not even Pikachu seemed to recognize what experience, or traveling partner rather, he was talking about. "Eh... No not really. Just someone I wasn't really keen on hooking up with."

Wicke held up a finger when she warned for emphasis, "I certainly hope that's not you judging off of appearance. I don't want to think you're that shallow."

Ash began to walk away with his "No it's... It's just hard to explain. I barely even knew her that well and she just seemed to be a little too clingy. I don't know if I would want to be with a girl like that."

"You're more mature than most might think it seems." Ash realized he was walking side by side with Wicke when he turned to see her.

Uncertain about what she really meant he decided to venture asking, "Uh... What do you mean?"

Wicke placed a hand on his bare shoulder when she answered, "You didn't want to complete another person. You wanted her to be a person to be at your side."

Ash thought about the phrase "You complete me," when Wicke pointed out what she meant. The girl he was talking about sure would have needed him at her side for what seemed like almost all of his life if he did choose to settle with her. He might not have been mature enough to recognize something like that in a girl but it seemed like Wicke was able to determine just what it was someone like him would want out of a relationship.

"Yeah... I guess I just want someone who feels like they don't need me but instead just want to be at my side... I'd say you fit the description."

Wicke blushed lightly when she heard that and only answered, "Oh..."

Ash looked Wicke in her framed green eyes when he told her with a sincere heart, "Sorry Wicke I... Well I can't help it. Not only are you a great trainer and helped me take down some of the strongest Team Skull trainers but you remind me of my mom..."

Wicke appeared flattered when she heard that as she placed a hand on her breast agreeing, "I do get that every now and again..."

Ash turned away from Wicke as he tried to dismiss the conversation, "Look I... I just made this awkward didn't I? I think I'll just go see my friends and get something to eat."

As Ash continued to walk away he heard Wicke offer, "I'll see you at dinner Ash."

Ash turned to offer back in parting, "Yeah. See you."

* * *

Even after dinner provided by the Aether Foundation members he couldn't get Wicke out of his mind. It almost seemed as if just being around her long enough was enough that he would start to get hard over just seeing her. A long cold shower was probably the best way he would have been able to try and get anything out of his mind. Unfortunately it probably would have been too long for his friends to cause them to worry about what he was doing.

The one place where he wouldn't have to worry about that was in the night air in the swimming area where he was with Lapras and Pikachu earlier that day. It was a different kind of refreshing without any sun to heat his body but instead the cooling atmosphere of the moonlight. Ash continued to float on his back as he tired to bring himself to a calmer state of mind as he tried to stop thinking about Wicke. Everything he tried to do didn't seem to be for much however.

As he floated towards the shore he thought he began to see real images of Wicke because of one reason: she was actually sitting on the shore right in front of him. Even worse she was no longer in the sweater outfit that she usually wore. She was now only wearing a purple bikini that amazingly held up her sizable breasts and even didn't disappear in what should have been her amazing hips.

Ash flipped up as though he was just bit by a Carvanha while he hastily began to tread water from what he had just seen. Just when he thought Wicke couldn't be a more beautiful example of a woman he was getting to see a sight that almost no one in the Aether Foundation would probably have a chance to see. She didn't seem too concerned about being seen but instead offered, "Seems to be a little late for you isn't it Ash?"

"Uh yeah. Well it's been more than a half hour since dinner hasn't it?" Ash let out a small chuckle as he tried to break the tension. he let out his real observation when he observed, "Alright I guess I should just get this out of the way. I didn't expect to see you out here is all Wicke."

Wicke looked up to the moon as she answered, "I don't get to have a lot of time to myself. Sometimes I just like to come out at night get my feet a little wet."

Ash began to let some snark into the moment when he asked, "Even then you're still a good swimmer right?"

Slightly confused Wicke returned her gaze to Ash answering, "Of course. I just don't like getting tired before I go to sleep is all."

Ash interlocked his fingers together when he asked, "Even if you are, you know how to do this right?" At that question Ash squirted a shot of water to the right of Wicke's face.

She threw her hands up in an unnecessary defense when she exclaimed, "Ah! Ash!"

"Heh heh. Sorry." He began to regret that joke when he felt a splash of water fly all over his face. "WOAH!" was all he could say.

He recovered his eyesight when he saw Wicke had actually splashed in the water near him when she had her hands in the same way as Ash did. "And here I thought you were a mature one."

Ash reused his squirt as he told Wicke, "Doesn't look like you're any better!" The conversation had ended there for the moment as Ash and Wicke laughed enjoying a water fight between one another.

Neither seemed to be able to keep track of the time that passed before Ash and Wicke were exhausted to the point of where they only floated on their backs in the water. Wicke was right next to him when she thanked, "It sure was nice to have some fun Ash."

Ash let out a small laugh when he confessed, "Tell me about it. I probably should have tried better but it was kind of hard for me to want to try and beat you."

"That's flattering Ash. You shouldn't let any woman you find attractive hold you back however."

"Yeah I - wait what?" Ash was taken aback when he heard that and returned to his water treading as he heard Wicke do the same.

He could see Wicke was honest with her advice as she told him, "I can see how it is for you Ash. You almost just completely revealed yourself a few hours ago."

"Well... I don't know who wouldn't find you attractive Wicke... Not that matters or anything."

"It seems like you never had an idea of how to express your feelings to another girl."

Ash lightly blushed when he looked down in the water as he confessed, "No. I didn't."

"I'm not trying to tease you either Ash. I just know that you deserve better."

Hearing everything that she honestly felt was truly offering. More so it seemed to be the closest thing to her being the one to say that she cared about him without sounding like it was too much for him. "Wicke..." He didn't feel like he did anything to earn her affection but it seemed as though his confession from earlier was enough to make her reveal a part of her that few others had a chance to see.

Wicke looked away as she accepted, "I understand if I'm not the kind of woman you would want to get to know. I only want you to remember your confidence."

"Wicke."

"Is something wrong?" Before Wicke had a chance to say anything else she felt herself being embraced by Ash who leaned in for a kiss. The tension for him had simply become too great and Ash simply took the chance to show how he truly felt about everything Wicke had told about herself. Ash in the meantime had now done the one thing he wanted to do when he first saw her. He now had his lips locked with Wicke as they floated in the water of the Aether Paradise waters and were brought together in an embrace.

Ash parted from the kiss as he looked at Wicke after having just effectively revealed how he truly felt about her on not just a physical level but on an emotional level. Unfortunately her glasses were slightly fogged because of his close contact with her but she didn't seem to offer an issue about it. "Well... This is quite a scenario."

Ash's lips trembled slightly when he asked, "Should I have not done that?"

Wicke remained pressed to Ash as she held to him answering, "I've helped some people with their troubles... I don't think I've ever thought about actually being with someone myself. I guess my job has just been ahead of my thoughts every time."

Ash kept a hold of her when he agreed, "I don't think it's easy for me to be forward like this either. I've been in so many battles but I feel like this is something that's got me completely beat."

"That is how a relationship starts. If you're really serious about it Ash then I suppose this is where it would go."

"Wicke. I don't want to do anything you don't want."

"Ash. I do want this." Ash and Wicke embraced one another as they both floated to the shore nearby with a passionate kiss. Rather than the shy first kiss Ash had offered he now had her embraced tightly with a far more loving kiss. They both had different ideas on what the concept of love was for them but could now agree that they truly wanted to be with one another.

Before long Ash was on top of Wicke as she was laying on her back while accepting every kiss that he had for her. Not even bothering to remove her glasses she couldn't wait any longer for them to get to the main event. Assuming that he would even want to. They had both crossed into the area of establishing their love but it was all up to Ash in this huge point in his life.

Ash didn't seem to be in a hurry however as he continued to use his inexperienced tongue to wander around Wicke's mouth while taking hold of her amazing form. He reveled in feeling her breasts compress to his firm and muscled body while her creamy legs felt like hooks that kept his attached to her. Ash took a brief break from his kiss as he looked to her and asked, "Wicke. Are you okay with this?"

Wicke took some time to catch her breath as she offered, "We went this far didn't we?"

Both parties had exchanged the only words they needed. If there was any doubt about just how mature Ash really was, all doubts were about to be set aside as he was soon to enter adulthood. He reached around Wicke's shoulders as he reached for the straps of her upper bikini. "The clasp is in the center of my back." Wicke corrected as she felt Ash reach his hands reach where she said the clasp was.

With a simple flip Wicke's breasts were left to hang free where Ash had a perfect view. He took the opportunity to press his nipples against hers as he took delight in feeling more of her skin press against his. Wicke had the same reaction as she wrapped her arms around Ash's broad chest and moaned as she brought her mouth to his neck to muffle a moan. Ash in the meantime was enjoying the feel of her hair as he brought his lips down to her ear and planted kisses along her smooth cheeks.

Ash broke the embrace as he moved his mouth down to the wonderful mounds that were Wicke's breasts. He slid his tongue around as he enjoyed the feeling of his face being smothered and the salty effect that was left from her recent dip in the water. Wicke felt herself being aroused in a way she didn't imagine as she continued to hold Ash to her bosom and brought her hands down to his hips.

Neither of them could keep track of how long Ash enjoyed his current position before he finally removed his mouth from Wicke's breasts. This time he began to leave a trail of saliva as he moved his way down to her navel. Wicke recognized this as she continued to keep a hold of Ash as he made his journey down to her womanly parts. He had neared his way to his final destination before remembering the other half of her bikini still being attached.

This time Ash didn't need any help in removing the only other piece of clothing that separated Wicke from nudity. Lucky for them no one was around to watch. Even then nothing was going to stop Ash from preparing Wicke for the main event of the night. He brought a hand to the right side of her thighs before flipping that clasp to cause the lower half of Wicke's bikini to slide off of her pelvic area where her vagina was left exposed. Wicke was now completely naked except for her glasses with so little effort while Ash prepared to get to work on the opening scene to his first sexual experience.

Wicke didn't even have time to ask Ash if he knew what to do next as she felt him bring his lips to her opening before she shuddered at the sheer thrill of his tongue licking her. The motions of his tongue continued to send jolts up her spine as she took hold of the scalp beneath Ash's hair. She tried to bite her lip to keep herself from letting out a loud noise that would have woke up anyone nearby. It became too much for her to do however as she out of pure instinct began to bring her hips together despite Ash's head being where it was.

Wicke realized what she was doing and was about to ask Ash if he was alright but only felt his tongue continue its work while he brought his hands actually ended up brining her thighs even tighter in between his head. Wicke began to feel more of Ash's licks pick up in speed while his nose buried itself right above her opening. She was worried about choking him but Ash sure didn't show any sign of wanting this to end as he continued to make his licks.

Before Wicke began to feel her folds tense as she warned, "Ash... I'm going to..." That seemed to be the cue Ash needed as he began to quicken his licks as fast as he could while keeping her thighs as close to his face as he could possibly bring them together. Wicke didn't bother holding back as she let out her moans of pleasure escape her lips when Ash continued his work while her folds continued to twitch in preparation of letting the walls loose.

Wicke let out a few more moans of pleasure as she felt one lick, two licks, three licks. It only took a few more before Wicke felt her ultimate release from the continued series of Ash's tongue laps before she let out a restrained moan and brought her hips together by herself. She felt a the wetness build from her vagina but saw Ash's head still planting itself where he had given his oral ministrations.

Wicke did what she could to catch her breath as she let her thighs down before looking up to see if Ash was still conscious. Before asking anything she saw Ash lift his face up drenched in sweat and the juices of her release. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He told her with an ecstatic face and voice. She smiled slightly worn but pleased with how flattering Ash was about what he had just achieved.

"I think you've just recently got something else you wanted to do." Wicke lifted herself up as she brought her hands to Ash's thighs and right over his groin area. She could tell she was right given how hard he was even beneath the fabric of his swimming trunks. Bringing her fingers to the knot that held them up she undid it before pulling down at the one piece of clothing he was wearing that night.

Ash felt a cool rush flow over him as his male organ was let loose to the night air but immediately felt a hand that prepared to guide him to his ultimate destination. Ash repositioned himself as being above Wicke as he pressed his chest with her breasts again while his erect penis brushed outside the lips of her vagina. "Wicke... Are you ready?"

Wicke brought her arms around Ash's body when she told him, "I've never been more ready." With those final words Ash made a push forward as his penis made its first poke into Wicke's vagina. Now positioned properly Ash thrust forward and found himself brought together with Wicke. He had broken past Wicke's hymen and caused her to let out a yelp of pain from feeling her virginity lost to the boy above her.

Ash brought an arm under her and asked, "Are you okay Wicke?"

Wicke grabbed hold of Ash's back when she told him, "Oh... Oh yes... Just a... first is all." Ash took his time waiting for his chance to continue take in the feeling of being in between Wicke's folds. Given how tight and wet the feeling of the canal was, Ash found himself amazed that he didn't cum right at that moment. Just as if Wicke could tell this was what he was thinking she brought her lips up to his left ear and whispered, "Just go crazy." With that signal Ash was given the flag he needed to begin getting to work.

Ash pulled out of Wicke before pushing himself all the way back in to the base of his penis. Ash continued to press his chest to her breasts while grinding his way in and out of between her walls. He felt Wicke's walls continue to bring themselves together despite being penetrated but was undeterred from performing what he was meant to. He made one thrust after another while grunting under his teeth and brushed against Wicke's nipples with his chest. Only the sounds of their moans and quiet slapping of skins filled the night air as both grinded away at their passionate union.

Grasping hold of Wicke's thighs made Ash feel like he was grasping onto the world's softest cushions, her breasts were like heavenly pieces of cotton as they brushed against his toned chest, and her vaginal walls were warming up by the second in a desire to make him feel as good as possible. Ash did everything he could to make the sensation last as he made a concentrated series of ploughs into Wicke's eagerly filled canal. It became a series of repetitive motions but neither of them were feeling any less captivated by the pleasurable pulses the physical connection gave them. Ash brought his face down to Wickes as he sloppily left a series of kisses near her mouth before she brought hers to his for a successful lock. Both were now completely lost in the paramount union between two people known as fucking.

Ash picked up his pace as he did everything to reach as far inside Wicke as he possible could while pressing his face closer to hers. Her glasses were in the way but it did nothing to impede him of his progress while she brought a hand behind his head to press him closer. All the while the repeated circular motions of their hips continued to smack their pelvic regions together out of little more than the desire of bringing one another to total euphoria.

As much as Ash wanted to keep seeing this go for hours on end he began to feel the limits of his body overtake him in what he was actually capable of. It didn't take long before Ash began to feel a building pressure in his penis but it didn't stop him from doing everything he could to hold back. It did however motivate him to begin moving in and out at a faster rate than he had originally began while Wicke herself began to tighten beneath him.

"W... Wicke... I'm getting there!" Ash gave as his only warning.

"Go ahead! Keep going!" Wicke gave as her only answer. To emphasize the point she wrapped her arms around him harder than before. Without any other speech between the other Ash pushed himself in as far as he could before pulling out and repeating the breach again. Their movements became more wreckless bringing them to a higher state of pleasure as they enjoyed the motions they gave each other.

Just a few more breaches came before Ash felt the insides of Wicke's walls let loose a flood the drenched his still hard penis while her walls began to clamp their way down on him. This action down below caused Wicke to let loose an elated moan of feeling herself being brought to the amazing state of her second orgasm. It didn't stop Ash from continuing his motions however as he continued to grind his way into Wicke's canal but the sight of him gritting his teeth and struggling to keep himself from giving his own release gave Wicke an idea that it wouldn't last for much longer.

She turned out to be right as Ash gave a few more thrusts that neither of them kept track of but regardless it still brought him to the same bodily state that Wicke had. Finally he let go of his restraint and pushed forward with his penis one final time before the pressure within became too much to bottle up. Ash let out a groan before his penis brought his body to the ultimate climax. He let his load loose as it shot deep into Wicke's womb through continuing spurts.

Both lay together as they enjoyed the unadulterated joy of having just felt the release of their juices. Having caught his breath Ash asked, "So... How was it for you Wicke?"

"I think there's only one way it could have been better." Ash turned to Wicke when he recognized what he had done in the session of fucking that he didn't pay attention to. Wicke's glasses had become so fogged up that she probably couldn't see anything.

Ash let out a chuckle when he tried to brush it off, "Heh. Well that's just something pretty minor I guess."

"If you don't mind I'd like to get them cleared up a bit."

Ash was a bit dissapointed when he heard that thinking she was about to leave him for the night but was caught offguard for what she was really alluding to. When Wicke embraced him and rolled him over. Ash thought he was supposed to be brought on his back but realized he forgot where he was on the shore. He went splashing into the water before both him and Wicke quickly began to tread water. It was quite a different experience to be enjoying the cool sea water completely naked for both of them.

Ash returned his attention to Wicke when he shook off the sudden coldness rushing through his body as he asked, "That was a little far don't you think?"

Wicke let out a small laugh as she told him, "Skinny dipping has been something on my bucket list. I didn't think I would want to do it with someone else though."

Ash ran his hands down his triceps when he added, "Got to admit this is sure a different kind of refreshing."

Wicke swam up to him as she brought herself to Ash and embraced him to bring her breasts up to his chest before the rest of her body swam up to wrap around him. "I have to say this does give a bit more freedom than we had on land doesn't it?"

Ash smiled when he added, "And it looks like it cleared up your glasses like you wanted."

Wicke brought herself closer to Ash when she offered, "I was kind of wondering if you wanted to try something a bit different like this."

Ash felt unsure of the idea at first but decided that if was going to get him another embrace from Wicke he might as well give it a go. Once he parted his inner thighs away from his groin area he felt the cold rush up to an area that really perked him up from the sudden exposure. He then felt Wicke's hand reach down below as she began to stroke away at his currently shriveled penis. It didn't take long before Ash began to feel a warmth emit from his male organ as he felt Wicke's amazingly soft hands pass their way through the salty waters.

Ash then felt himself standing at full attention as though he never lost his erection before he grabbed hold of Wicke's thighs. "Best part is that we can get right to it." He said before making another thrusting motion. He was once again inside Wicke's wonderous folds as he flipped her on her back as they both floated on the ocean water. Even against how they risked getting water in their mouths and noses the whole thing only managed to get them more excited. Ash continued the same gyrating motions that he made while on the shore but brought his mouth to Wicke's as he did what he could to prevent water from choking her.

It became a very unique sight to see that night as Ash and Wicke floated on the waters as though the ocean itself was their bed. The contrast of their body heat and the water's coolness making for an even more sensual experience that heightened their senses. No words were spoken as the two continued to press themselves together for both the seek of warmth and the further binding of their union they had established that night. The water around them splashed to cause ripples to signal their current location as instead of the silent smack of flesh there was now the summon brought by the collision of two bodies.

The experience was almost the same as the one they had on land but Ash felt continued to go against what should have been a dangerous experience as he made his plunges into Wicke. There were no screams or sounds of their presence outside of the physical ones that onlookers would have had to use their best observation skills to locate. Regardless if anyone could see them both Ash and Wicke were too busy enjoying themselves in the doubly wet act of intercourse.

The act continued for what probably went for several minutes but before long Ash was feeling the same buildup of pressure in his pelvic regions he had built earlier. He continued to build up his speed to cause even more ripples to be summoned from their point of origin while Wicke wrapped her legs around Ash's waist as she kept both him and her afloat at the top of the water. Though the water between them was cold from the night air it began to have a presence of warmth as soon as Ash picked up the speed of his thrusts.

The water around them began to really heat up as they both brought themselves to the apex of hteir union. Ash made one, two, three thrusts before he felt Wicke's vaginal walls clamp down around him in a desperate desire to milk his organ. Ash didn't have any attempt to protest this as he made his final push in and released his second load of essence into Wicke's womb. They both moaned hard into one anothers mouth as they reveled in the feel of the unique form of sex that few might have ever had.

A few minutes had past before both Ash and Wicke floated back to shore where they held one another for warmth and thankfully didn't see their swimming clothes lost. For right now they were too content to rest in one anothers arms as they enjoyed the feel of their union together. Wicke lay on top of him while Ash returned the embrace to ensure his body heat would reach hers.

Ash stroked the top of Wicke's head as he told her, "I have to admit, I think you might have given me a hard time to compare with anyone else."

Wicke was just as content about the observation when she told him, "I think you've done the same for me. Maybe you'd like to make this something official then?"

Ash was surprised when he heard her question and hoped she wasn't joking. "So this won't be a one time thing? You're sure about it?"

Wicke looked up to him with water glinted but clear glasses when she gave him an assuring smile, "It doesn't have to be something to happen once. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you Ash."

Ash felt warmed when he returned the smile and embraced her, "That's kind of what I was hoping... Although I'm not sure how this would work out."

"I actually have an idea about that."

* * *

"You can't do this to us!"

"We have a legal permit to operate here!" Jessie and James of Team Rocket were in their latest heap of trouble as they were now caught behind bars in a cage for two.

The Leader of the Aether Foundation didn't seem so convinced at the idea when she held up a deed commenting, "Of course. One that's been authorized by a fake signature from Kahuna Hala. And operating on the grounds of a Team Skull rig that was never finished. That sounds like the grounds of an honest place for work."

"Of cawhse it is! Just ask de Pokémon who were wawhkin' fawh us!" Ash and Wicke had arrived next to the cage while Wicke kept him secured in her arms and under her breasts for nowhere for him to escape. Neither of them had a Brooklyn accent so it left little mystery of who it was that tried to build a case for the captured Team Rocket members.

Ash stepped forward now dressed in his new Aether Foundation uniform but with his trusty Pikachu at his side as always to tell him, "Well guys Pikachu just asked those Wailmer about their working conditions and it didn't seem like it matches up with Meowth's story here. They only got individual pens where they had an oil pump machine attached to the top of them."

James was caught aback when he heard Ash and recognized him right there when he gave his only defense. "You have got to be kidding!"

Jessie pointed a finger at him accusing, "You twerp! We had a deal! We would leave you alone for everything you did to help us!"

Ash chuckled when he apologized, "Yeah sorry guys. But our deal didn't exactly include letting you guys off the hook if you tried to get in trouble or get rich quick like you just did."

Meowth was still unable to escape from Wicke's grasp as he told them, "I swear we were only gonna use dat Waimmoi oil tuh light up our cavern lanterns!"

Wicke looked down at him as she told him, "I want to say that you're innocent in all of this little one. Just stay quite right now."

Lusamine wasn't as convinced either when she told them, "In that case you shouldn't have any problem taking it up with the proper authorities once we transfer you to them. The guilty have nothing to hide afterall."

Ash chuckled as he waved to Jessie and James, "Well you guys are on your own after whatever happens. See you guys in 20."

Before Jessie and James could offer another defense they saw an Aether dropship arrive to pick up their cage leaving them only to whine, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash scratched his head when he expressed his annoyance, "They never get tired of saying that do they?"

Wicke stood next to him when she encouraged, "Thanks to you they might not have to say it for a while Ash."

Ash put a hand around her when he agreed, "All in a good days work hon." Meowth wasn't given a chance to comment about his situation as he felt himself squished between the two as they moved in for a kiss.

Lusamine came up to Ash and Wicke as she congratulated them, "Good work on catching those two. Quite an impressive catch for a first mission. What do you plan on doing to that Meowth however?"

Wicke smiled when she kept hold of the Pokemon when she answered, "No one is above rehabilitation. It should only be a matter of time before he is a loving and kind little thing like he's supposed to be."

Meowth heard that and rpotested, "Hey yuh listen here broad! I ain't no-" Before he could let out any other profanities Wicke lifted him up to beneath her breasts where he was muffled.

Ash chuckled when he thought to himself, _Congrats Meowth. You get something I get every night._ He put his mind back in the zone of the job when he asked, "This Meowth click with you for something I take it?"

Wicke giggled when she answered, "Oh I just think he would make a nice little play mate for a child is all."

"Uh... Maybe. But I don't know if that's anything we're supposed to be considering..."

Wicke corrected him when she answered, "That's the thing I probably have to tell you Ash. I'm pregnant."

Ash felt a brick of sudden responsibility hit him as he realized where his marriage with Wicke was so suddenly taking him. Pikachu on the other hand gave a joyed, "Pi pika! Pi pikachu!"

Lusamine gave her own praise, "Congratulations you two! I think I'll have to arrange a party for you both!"

Ash felt a little mirth as he received the praise for the new life he was about to see come into the world. Reaffirming his arm around Wicke he agreed, "Yeah. With such a wonderful woman I don't know how I can not look forward to a day like that."


End file.
